


Arguing. Correction; UST

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [14]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “I could kiss you right now!”“You’re very welcome to do it.”





	Arguing. Correction; UST

**Author's Note:**

> Brain thought mid fight kiss for this. Dunno why.
> 
> Anyways, on with the queerness.

This was getting ridiculous. Like bat shit levels of insanity. Why couldn’t Lauren just agree with her and just be done with it? Why did she just have to argue with her on every little thing she does recently?

 

It could be something as simple as wearing a jumper she liked but it would be met with a:

 

“It’s hot outside. Why are you wearing a jumper? Are you trying to get heatstroke?”

 

Like okay fair enough Miami was naturally hot but dammit the jumper had been cute with a sparkly bow across the front. And it was a light jumper, not a freaking wool christmas jumper.

 

Or it could be something as deep as politics. In fact let’s skip this one or else Camila would throttle Lauren just thinking about  _ that _ argument.

 

Point is, even the other girls had noticed the tension between them. And it was different to their usual levels of low key flirting and staring tension. No this was just plain old angry tension that was just constantly thrumming in the background of any interaction between the pair. Camila was getting tired of it. So was Dinah. Dinah being Dinah was always vocal about it:

 

“Why don’t you just agree to fucking disagree and move on!” She would yell whenever they fought for too long. Camila would glare at Dinah and Lauren would scoff before leaving the room in a storm.

 

Normani and Ally on the other hand liked to stay out of it and believed that:

 

“It’ll sort itself out. It always does with those two.” They didn’t know Camila had heard them talking in the back of the tour bus that night.

 

Camila knew it would bubble over one day. Knew it would explode in their faces at the wrong moment. She just didn’t realise how bad timing was their middle name.

 

\----

 

So the morning had started off normal enough; wake up, have breakfast with the girls, argue with Lauren over something stupid, get dressed up for interviews and boom done. It was all going so well until they were backstage for this stupid interview.

 

“I’m just saying, like, if you just agreed with me we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Lauren sighed. Camila tapped her foot and folded her arms across her chest.

  
“Oh this is a conversation is it? Funny seems more like an argument to me.” She growled. Lauren clenched her hands into fists and let out a deep, frustrated breath.

 

“Are y’all seriously arguing over whether you're arguing?” Ally whined from a few steps in front of them. Camila and Lauren ignored her in favour of glaring at each other.

 

“This is not an argument although I could give you one if you want me to.” Lauren replied calmly. Dinah snorted as she walked by.

  
“I think Walz wants you to give her a lot of things and babe an argument isn’t one of them.” Dinah smirked and winked at Lauren and Camila before joining Ally to silently watch. Camila flushed at Dinah’s insinuation and turned her glare on her briefly.

 

“Don’t glare at Dinah.” Lauren snapped. Camila threw her hands in the air and took a step closer to Lauren with her finger pointing accusingly in her face.

  
“I wouldn’t be glaring at anyone if you’d just agreed with me for once.” Camila said through grit teeth.

  
“What is it this time?” Normani sighed, standing next to Dinah, checking her nails. Dinah shrugged.   
  
“To be honest I don’t think they know.” She replied, the three of them nodded and tuned back into the argument, which seemed to have escalated quickly; Camila and Lauren nose to nose, seething at each other with fire in their eyes. “They are mad right? That’s anger in their eyes right?”

 

“Mixed with desire yeah.” Ally piped up quietly. Again the three of them nodded.

 

“You're on in five ladies!” A stagehand whispered to them and Ally nodded absently for them.

 

“This is fucking insane. Why are you always fighting me?” Camila sighed. Lauren narrowed her eyes.

  
“I wouldn’t fight with you if you weren’t always wrong.” She quipped. Camila just made incomprehensible noises as Dinah herded her on stage while Normani did the same with Lauren.

 

\----

 

Camila smiled tightly as she was forced out for the interview. Dinah practically shoved her down onto the sofa as Normani led Lauren to sit next to her. Camila shot a glare at Lauren who steadfastly ignored her with a clenched jaw.

 

The interview was going well, Ellen was being happy and carrying it easily, like you expected any less, and Camila had avoided speaking the entire time. But luck was not on her side at the moment.

 

“So, Camila, I loved your song with Machine Gun Kelly, Bad things.” Ellen started. Camila smiled gratefully, but clenched her jaw when she heard Lauren scoff. Camila ignored her and listened to Ellen. “What’s it like recording with him?”

 

“Oh he’s such a nice guy, like super funny and-” She cut off when Lauren scoffed again under her breath. The tension snapped and she looked at Lauren, biting her tongue hard before she spoke. “Something to say Lauren?” Lauren looked over at her and shrugged.

  
“Just saying, if you  _ love _ working with him so much.” She rolled her eyes and Camila laughed bitterly.   
  
“Lauren, you were the one who insisted I do stuff outside this band. You were the one who wanted me to be greater. And I remember telling you the same thing with Back to Me.” Camila smiled and tilted her head to the side. She heard Dinah muttering and saw Ally put her head in her hands. She also noticed the crowd sucking in a breath and Ellen watching on with confused intrigue.

 

“Yeah, and we should all continue to expand but you said the same thing about Shawn-”   
  
“And again you had the same reaction Lauren.” Camila interrupted with a sigh. “I am getting so fucking tired of arguing.” The crowd gasped, Lauren had sent Camila into swearing in public.

 

“Again, we wouldn’t be arguing if you just stopped being so…” Lauren trailed off trying to find the words.

  
“So what Lauren? So wrong? So annoying? So bitchy? Please, do pick one.” Camila snapped, turning to face Lauren with a poisonous glare. Normani tried to lean over and stop it but it was too late, Lauren had turned to face Camila and was staring icily at her.

 

“I was going to say frustrating but you seem to have a handle on it.” She replied sweetly. Camila balled her fists and ran her tongue over her teeth as she stared at Lauren.

 

“You were the one who started this Lauren. You started arguing more.” Camila pointed out. Lauren hesitated at that but continued nonetheless.

  
“Yeah, I realised how annoying you can be when you're fixated on something that you're wrong about.” Lauren fired back. Camila rested her arm on the back of the sofa and tapped her fingers rapidly.

 

“Oh like that time I wore my crop top but oh no dear god forbid I actually look hotter than you for once.” Camila snarled. Lauren raised her eyebrow at that.

 

“You're always hotter than me but not the point. The point was it didn’t match your outfit.” Lauren replied. Camila stalled and blinked a few times before smirking.

 

“So you think I’m hot?”   
  
“I never said that.” Lauren shot back. Camila glanced around and saw the different variations of surprise and glee on everyone's faces.

 

“You said it like five seconds ago.” Camila said dryly. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“I also insulted your style.” She sighed. Camila’s eyes lit up.

 

“Ha! So you admit you called me hot!” She grinned slyly when she saw the flicker of realisation across Lauren’s face.

  
“No I didn’t. I just said I insulted you.”

  
“No you said ‘also’ implying you said something else. That something being that you find me hot.” Camila argued, shifting closer to Lauren to get her point across.

 

“Of course I find you hot, girls are hot. Period.” Lauren smirked and Camila scowled at her.

  
“Why won’t you just admit what you said Laur.” Camila whined.

 

“I can’t believe you're arguing over this.” Ellen interrupted with a grin. Dinah looked at her with a pained expression.

 

“At this point I’m convinced it’s not arguing, it’s just UST - unresolved sexual tension.” Dinah deadpanned.

 

“Because I didn’t say anything.” Lauren said over Dinah’s comment. Camila growled and curled her hands in the front of Lauren’s leather jacket and tugged her closer.

  
“Just fucking admit it.” She said lowly. Lauren gulped, eyes wide and looking a mixture of turned on and pissed off.

  
“Jesus, I could kiss you right now.” She breathed out.

 

“You’re very welcome to do it.” Camila snapped before she felt Lauren’s soft lips on hers. Camila let go of Lauren’s jacket in favour of running her hands over Lauren’s shoulders and to the back of her neck while Lauren pressed her back into the side arm of the sofa.

  
“Thank God!” Dinah yelled, letting out a deep breath and shaking her head, looking at Ellen with an amused smile. “The sexual tension has been growing for months. Just slightly more aggressively.”

 

The audience was going crazy at Dinah’s comments, Normani’s cheering and Ally looking down at the floor, shaking her head and muttering something about stubborn people. By the time Camila and Lauren remembered where they were and what they were in the middle of, Camila was stuck in a desire filled daze and Lauren looked thoroughly more mussed and smiley. Lauren sat up straighter, tugging her shirt back into place while Camila leaned against the side of the sofa with bleary eyes and a small smile on her face.

 

“So arguments over right?” Ellen asked. Camila nodded slowly, her head feeling heavy and she glanced over at Lauren who was trying to look innocent and not like she’d been groping Camila’s ass a minute ago.

 

“Oh definitely. We got something better to do now.” Camila flashed her a flirty smile and a quick eyebrow quirk before interlacing their fingers on her lap.

 

\----

 

The interview had gone over easily after that, not much could top Camren and Dinah’s teasing. They were back on the bus, lying in Camila’s bunk, facing each other, sharing soft kisses and gentle touches while the other girls watched a film the back lounge.

 

“Why did you start all those arguments?” Camila asked, pressing soft kisses to the pads of Lauren’s fingers as they traced her face. Lauren blushed and looked away.

 

“Well, you know how I suck at feelings?” She started and Camila laughed instantly.

 

“All that because you didn’t know how to tell me you like me?” She asked. Lauren shoved her shoulder and sent her tumbling out of the bunk, lucky they were on the bottom bunks. Camila laughed when Lauren popped her head out of the bunk and looked at her with a wince on her face. Dinah wrenched the door open and frowned at the pair giggling.

  
“What was that thump?” Normani yelled from inside the room. Dinah rolled her eyes.

  
“Camren being stupid as usual.” She replied. Lauren just leant down and captured Camila’s lips just on the side of rough. “Gross, get a room.” Dinah muttered, slamming the door as Camila pulled Lauren further into the kiss, Lauren shot her arm out to the floor to avoid falling flat on her face as she was almost tugged from the safety of the bunk. She pulled back with a grin.

  
“I see what you tried there.” She said a little breathlessly. Camila looked up at her innocently.

  
“Don’t know what you mean babe.” She replied cheekily.

  
“Yes you do.”   
  
“No I don’t”   
  
“Yes. You. Do.”   
  
“No. I. Don’t.” Camila was about to kiss Lauren again when Ally’s cry came through the door.   
  
“Not with the arguments again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos welcome :) hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
